Realization
by apocalypsezy
Summary: what I thought should happen after Ian left Maura and Jane alone...


It broke my heart to see you cry. I knew that your tears were for him, that Ian, but I didn't care. I really didn't, Maura. All I cared about was you, your happiness, even it meant that you'd be with him. I didn't mind if that would make you happy. That was why I showed up at your door that night. I just wanted to check up on you one more time, to make sure that you were really happy, that he was the one that you wanna be with. Then I could let you go and being happy for you.

But your tears were the last thing on earth that I expected. When you asked me how you could love someone and not be able to with them, I really didn't know how to answer you. Telling you that I know you could, because I was doing it? Telling you that you'd let them go when you love them enough, just like I was trying to do the same thing to you? How could I tell you that while you were crying over him?

He didn't even realize how lucky he was to being loved by someone like you. You know, I'd give up everything in my life to be with you. I really would. I guess that was why it killed me to see you like that. How could he walk away from you so easily?

"Well, why can't be with him?" I asked instead of telling what I meant to say.

"Because he went back to the Africa." You said, simply pointed out the truth.

"You can go to Africa." Hearing me saying that, you didn't saying anything but just shake your head.

"You want me to take you to the airport?" I was still trying to figure out what you want.

"No, no."

"You want me sit with you till you feel better?" I offered sincerely. All I wanted now was to ease your pain and see you smile again. I was not so saint, you know. I admitted that you felt a little relieve at the first moment I heard that he was gone. But I didn't know you card him so much. Seeing so upset almost killed me, it also made me feel so selfish.

"Yeah." You smiled to me while still some tears on you cheek.

I couldn't help but to want to take you into my arms, hold you tight, and give you comfort somehow. I was glad you put yourself into my open arms and hold me back. Man, you smelled so good, so Maura when I snuzzled my nose into your neck.

"It will be all right." I whispered into your ear.

"I know, because you are here with me. I always know that everything is gonna be fine as long as you are here." You whispered back.

"Yeah, I will always be there for you. I mean, that's what friends for, right? Besides, we are LLBFF, remember?" I pulled myself out of our embrace, looking you into you now puffed eyes and giving you a classic Rizzoli smile.

I knew you never stood a chance to my Rizzoli smile, of course, this time was no exception. You broke into a big smile from your crying. God, I swear, I almost feel what heavens like just seeing you smile.

When I was just about to decide what to do next, you suddenly put your hands on my arms and squeezed me a little bit to get my attention. I looked back into your beautiful eyes.

"You know, what is the saddest thing after Ian's leave?" You asked.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"That I may mislead you."

"What do you mean by misleading me?" Curiosity could be heard in my voice.

"I may send you the wrong message that Ian was the most important person in my life. I mean, he was once. But he is not, not anymore."

"Wait a second, I thought you said he was the love of your life." I couldn't help to interrupt.

" I did tell you that, I even thought he was the one. It was really great to spend some time with him. But it is not like, you know. When I really search myself, he is not the person first occurred into my mind. You are, you are the one that it always in my mind every single time."

"What?" I opened my mouth in a big shock. Maura's eyes dropped to look at the floor and I was left trying to make eye contact to search for any clues. This time she reached out and took my hands in her own and bought them up to her thin lips to kiss my knuckles.

"You heard me right, Jane Rizzoli. I am in love with you and I have always been. And I know you have the same feeling to me too. And I think you are the one I have been searching for so long. I don't know why it took me so long to realize that, maybe, maybe I was too blind to even see that."

I got a little confused. I didn't know if Maura really meant what she just said, or just speaking so because she was just upset. In any event, all those questions were answered when Maura moved closer to me and then pressed her lips into mine. I could tell that she was nervous just like I was. Her lips were so soft, and it felt so right to have her lips on mine. In no time before I knew, I found myself kissing her back, and very sweetly massaged my tongue to hers. This was definitely something serious, and something that deep down both of us wanted.

After needing air became necessary, we broke our kiss reluctantly. My hands were now cradled by Maura's, holding my left palm up so that the nasty scares were exposed. Maura began gently rubbing the marks with her thumb before looking up to meet my hopeful gaze

"Am I dreaming, Maura? Please tell me I am not. Because if I am, I don't know what I am gonna do."

"Do you need something to prove to yourself that this is not dream?" I nodded.

Maure pinched my left arm playfully but forcefully, I had to say she got me off the guard.

"Geeze, what the hell?" I cried out.

"Just give you some proof to let you that I did kiss you, and as a matter of fact, you did kiss me back." She said innocently.

"Fine! All right, all right. But how do you know that I am in love with you too?" I asked curiously.

"You know, the way you looked at me, the jealousy you showed when you saw Ian text me, stuffs like those."

"Yeah, right, you smartass."

"Jane, stop talking. Just kiss me."


End file.
